Two Hearts
by cupids arrow
Summary: Following Bill's betrayal, does Eric stand a chance of gaining Sookie forever? x
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first True Blood fanfic so please be gentle lol.

**Chapter 1**

Eric Northman sat at his desk in his office going over the paperwork after yet another successful night in his popular vampire club Fangtasia, contemplating recent events in the last few months. He had met the incredibly pretty and intriguing young waitress, Sookie Stackhouse, already attached to Bill Compton, then the queen Sophie-Ann had him sell vampire blood and promptly set him up with the Magister which had put Pam in harms way. The ultimate was when his beloved Maker Godric had chosen to greet the sun and end his own long life, followed by the discovery that it was in fact the Vampire king Russell Edgington had sent his wolves all those years ago to slaughter his family, and revenge had been sweet even after being covered in cement by the idiot Bill Compton.

Pam's entrance into his office, snapped him out of his reverie and caught his full attention. She stood at the foot of his desk and bravely broached the subject about what to do now things had settled. "Are you ever going to visit her or him. I would very much like his rotting remains in a jar after having Ruben try to kill me. We do owe Sookie though, she saved your life as much as I hate to admit that you of all people are in that little human's debt," she asked him with disdain dripping with every word she spoke.

Eric considered her words very carefully for a moment and chose to do the latter and visit Sookie to thank her and see how she was coping in the aftermath of Bill's betrayal. He was barely willing to admit the strength of his feelings for her to himself let alone explain it to her. "I'll go see Sookie quickly before the end of the night and see how she is, don't wait around for me. Go to ground before the sunrise," Eric replied quietly.

Pam nodded and took her leave from his presence and allowed him to get back to his thoughts and consider what he was going to say to Sookie when he saw her. Getting up from behind his desk he walked out of his office and exited the club. Standing in the parking lot he looked up and suddenly felt as light as a feather, flying over the heavy shrubbery which covered the Louisiana countryside.

Settling in front of Sookie's house he took a moment to compose himself and be prepared for the very possible rejection that would happen. After their last meeting he was pretty sure she would send him on his way again. He knocked at the front door and patiently waited for her to answer it. The soft footsteps that hit the ground were the first tell tale signs that she was on her way to the open the front door. The door opened cautiously, and blonde hair appeared from the side of the door and then her pretty face fillled his vision.

Shock filled her face when she saw who was standing there and waited for him to speak his peace.

"Hello Sookie, how have you been?"

A/N: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Eric what are you doing here. Didn't I make it clear that I never wanted anything to do with any of you anymore?" Sookie angrily informed him, her brown eyes blazing. She was still furious with him for his part in the whole Russell debacle. However if he hadn't told her about Bill's duplicity then she would have continued to live with the man that had lied to her for so long.

"I wanted to see how you were getting on. I also wanted to thank you for your help and for saving my life, I know I didn't exactly seem grateful, and after you found out about Bill and the queen, it didn't seem like the right time," he told her gently, patiently absorbing her anger. He had been expecting it though he was surprised that she was still standing there, he had half expected to get his sentence out and have the door slammed in his face by now. Sookie continued to stare at him with anger and disbelief painting her features at his words, did he really just thank her for her help. Eric Northman was a law upon himself at times and didn't really thank people, only ordered them to do what they were told and expected them to obey. Thank you didn't really suit his domineering personality and suddenly her anger didn't seem too prominent anymore.

"I'm fine thank you. How about you and Pam, how has she been?" Sookie asked warily, feeling the need to add small talk since he came all this way to see her and she knew very well that Pam was a large part of Eric's life.

"Everything has been good and Pam is Pam thank you, I'll tell her you asked after her, I'm sure she'll be flattered you were thinking of her," Eric replied with a naughty twinkle in his eyes, knowing full well that Pam also found Sookie attractive. Sookie frowned at him, she did not need Pam's lesbian weirdness aimed at her again, there was only so much shrugging off a girl could do when that kind of attention really wasn't wanted.

Eric took in the look that crossed her face and laughed deeply, shocking Sookie from her thoughts, he didn't laugh like that often and when he did, he looked more like a man than a monster. She gave a small smile and blushed at the sudden thoughts that crossed her mind and images. She remembered her first dream of him and the way he laughed in it. It was gentle yet masculine and she also pictured him in all his naked glory and she suddenly found her face burning with the potential consequences of those pictures flashing through her mind. Stupid vampire blood in her veins.

"Sookie your blushing, what are you thinking about?" Eric asked her with a wide grin on his lips, he knew something was off by the tomato colour of her face and growing arousal filling his nostrils, yet he kept that fact to himself for now, knowing she would very likely slam the door in his face and he would have to endure another prolonged silence from her and frankly he missed speaking to her. Her fire and and kindness mixed into one. It was an odd mix to find in one person yet it suited her perfectly.

"Never you mind what I'm thinking about Eric Northman it's none of your business," she relied defensively and then stood there a moment as if an inner battle was taking place in her mind. The she suddenly stood back and Eric feared that this was the end of there conversation, "Do you want to come in, I'm frankly too tired to deal with the cold and we have things we need to talk about?"

i

Eric's dumbfounded expression almost made her giggle, but she thought better of it, since she had just as good invited him in and could retaliate more quickly than she could rescind her invite. Eric snapped out of his daze and stepped into the warmer climate of the house. It was still struggling from the days of Maryann the Maenid. He took in the appearance of it and could tell that even though Sookie was trying to get things back in order there was only so much one person could do with barely any budget to the amount of damage the house had endured since the supernatural elements entered her life fully. He imagined some of the damage may have also been caused by the more rescent werewolf attack as well. He didn't speak at first, quite simply to happy to be in her presence once more.

She stood there waiting for him to speak, then decided to approach him with a subject that had been bothering her for a while and his recent bout of uncensored honesty made her more confident that he would tell her the truth. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you something for a little while now," Eric turned to look at her at waited for her question, "how do you know my cousin Hadley?" It was question he really didn't want to her to ask him. He had nearly killed Sookie's cousin in an attempt to find out what exactly Sookie was.

"Hadley was a human companion to the vampire queen Sophie Ann and that is how I knew her. I did not know you were related until much later on," Eric informed her, hoping to keep certain details to himself. Sookie's scrutinising gaze made him feel distinctly uncomfortable, she may have acted like she didn't have a clue sometimes but he knew better than to underestimate her. And thankfully that seemed to be enough for now. She nodded at him slightly and proceeded to walk towards the living room, settling down on the sofa and wrapping the multi coloured wool throw around her shoulders.

Eric followed her to the living room and sat on the one seater chair. He looked odd in the quaint little chair and Sookie gave him a strange look and then a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Eric looked at her with confusion filling his beautiful blue eyes, "What?" he enquired softly, her small smile had encouraged one of his own, he loved it more when she smiled than when she cried.

"You seem so out of place in that little chair. Your so much larger than this entire house, I'd picture you in an large mansion with a royal feel to it, not my little house in my little chair," she told him with a slight giggle. He gave a fake annoyed look and tried not to laugh with her but it was a pointless battle and he gave a small chuckle. They sat in silence for a few short moments, deciding what subject to approach first and Eric decided to be the first to speak.

"Have you seen Bill?" He asked cautiously, knowing too well that it was a sensitive subject for her. She looked down at the floor and shook her head, blonde locks falling around her face, "No not really, he came to see me a couple of nights after you know, and I told him we were done and I haven't seen him since. I think he's either staying out of my way or he's left town altogether," she told him sadly. He hated himself for bringing that traitorous vampire into the conversation but he needed to know if there was any forgiveness in her heart towards him and silently revelled in the fact that there was none.

"Sookie, I why did you bring me in from the sun after what I did to you?" Eric asked her curiously deciding that it would be best to get that particular subject out of the way, knowing that he used her as a bargaining chip with Russell. "I was so angry with you and I don't don't forgive you for that but you knew that the sun would only work for a certain length of time and you still went out first. I felt you stroking my hair when you fed off me, trying to be gentle and calming, even as Russell ripped into my arm like I was nothing. I may have been angry with you but I didn't want you to die Eric," she informed him softly. Eric was taken back by her words, feeling humbled to have this small yet extrordinary woman in his life. He sat there in silence and suddenly felt something rising of her, weariness, he must have woken her and she was still tired.

"Your tired, next time I'll call first instead of simply waking you in the middle of the night. I'll take my leave, the sun will be up soon anyway and I need to go to ground," Eric told her, regretting leaving her again. Sookie nodded gently, her head feeling heavy from exhaustion, it had been a long few months and she had taken up double shifts at Merlottes to catch up on all the time she had missed.

"Um thank you, for being honest with me. But you need to know that I'm going to need time to forgive you completely for the entire situation with Russell. You could have simply told me out straight about what you were planning, but I guess it's too late for what if's now. I'll come to Fangtasia soon too talk to you some more ok, kinda working alot lately and haven't got much free time to do much." Sookie said, hoping he wouldn't press her to see her sooner, but Eric seemed resigned to allow her this courtesy.

"Of course, I'll let you get back to bed. Goodnight Miss Stackhouse, try to stay out of trouble," Eric smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, and quick as a flash without warning, Eric cool lips gently pressed against hers for the briefest of moments and then he was suddenly gone. Sookie touched a finger to her lips and blushed before closing the door and heading back upto bed.

TBC

A/N: Hope your enjoying this so far, please review. If there are spelling mistakes then I have to apologise but I don't have spell checker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sookie removed her work apron from around her waist and prepared to make her way home. Sam had let her finish early since business had been slow and she was grateful. Her feet were sore and her neck ached. "So are you off home now Sook?" Sam asked her leaning against the mahogany bar. "Yeah Sam, thanks for letting me off early could really do with some rest," Sookie replied with a slight smile.

Saying her goodbyes to the rest of the staff on duty, she walked out of the restaurant into the empty parking lot. It was 9.30 pm and already dark. Getting into her small, yellow car, she contemplated what to do with the rest of her evening. A part of her really wanted to go home and relax, yet a larger part of her told her to drive over to Shreveport and visit Eric.

She chose to go see the beautiful viking and starting the engine on her car, she drove past the shrubbery which led to the vampire bar, Fangtasia. On the way she contemplated what she was going to say to him. What could she say? 'Hi Eric, how are you? By the way I think I do have feelings for you afterall please don't hurt me like Bill did'. Yeah nice one Sookie, I'm sure he'll take it really well. Pulling into the parking lot of Fangtasia she sat there for a couple of minutes calming herself and her erratic pulse. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and made her way over to the front doors.

"Well hello there Sookie, looking good as usual. What brings you to Fangtasia tonight, or do I really need to ask?" Pam asked her with a knowing smirk plastered across her features. Sookie almost rolled her eyes at Pam's comment and chose to be friendly. "Hi Pam how are you? Is Eric about?" Sookie asked with more confidence than she was feeling. Dealing with vampire's often took more bluster just to make it possible to survive in their world. "He's patrolling the club trying to keep the audience from molesting him," Pam told her with a snicker. She always found it amusing when the little humans crawled at his feet and attempted to gain his attentions. It did annoy him to an extent when they didn't get the point even after being shook off.

Sookie thanked her and walked into the darkened bar. The sensual beat of the music rang through her body and made her shiver involuntarily. It wasn't very busy yet, only about fifteen people were in there for now. It would without a doubt become more crowded later and so would the aggressiveness displayed by the vampiric clientele who frequented the club looking for an easy meal. She wanted to make this a quick conversation with Eric before that happened. She spotted him entering the club through the door behind the bar. He spotted her, surprise danced across his features and it quickly turned into a wide smile with cockiness and confidence radiating through his body language. He tipped his head towards the back door that lead to his office and she complied, following his lead and admiring the view on her way. She suddenly remembered that he could feel her emotions and rapidly turned her eyes upward towards the back of his head.

Sookie walked in behind him, she closed the door and suddenly found his lips pressed firmly pressed against hers.

TBC

A/N: Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sookie's shock was the only thing that stopped her from either pushing him off or kissing him back. She felt his tongue making its way past her lips and decided that she needed to end this before he got too enthusiastic. "Eric you have to stop. I came here so that we could talk not make out!" Sookie breathed out when she briefly managed to push him back. Eric stared at her with lust and hunger filling his beautiful blue eyes; it reminded Sookie of the look on his face after he had first kissed her in this very office.

Sookie stepped around him and tried to put as much distance between them as possible in the small office room. Eric watched her movements like the hungry predator he was, waiting for any sign to continue his onslaught on her lips and then her lithe body. Sookie turned around and looked at him quickly, then turned away again to think of something to say. She had it all ready in her mind what she was going to say and then he kissed her and it all flew from her head and she just wanted to lose herself in him. It would have been so easy, let him kiss her once again and then he would quite simply take over and lead her to new heights which only his thousand plus years of experience had taught him.

Eric smiled to himself at her flustered state, he hadn't planned on kissing her but as she followed him to his office, his long absence from her tugged at his mind and then the passionate kiss they had shared the night before he had made the deal with Russell Edgington crossed his mind. She was passion and innocence thrown into one perfect little, breathing package. Her heartbeat had picked up and he barely felt her feeble attempts to push him away in a vain effort to reinforce her loyalty to Bill Compton but then she gave in briefly and he felt her body pushed against his and her tiny hands weaving into his hair, betraying her true attraction towards him despite her repeat announcements that she despised him and couldn't stand his very presence. He wanted to say something to throw her off guard even more but knew she was likely to shut down and leave him as well as banish his presence from her house again, and that was the last thing he wanted so he decided to take a more conservative approach toward the subject. "So what brings you to Fangtasia tonight Miss Stackhouse?" He asked her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She stared at him, exasperated with his calm demeanour after such a heated welcome. The man drove her out of her mind, one minute he's giving her an earth shattering kiss and then he asks her a question in a tone which suggests they were talking about the weather. She wanted him, she was willing to admit that to herself but he was so unpredictable that she didn't need more heartbreak, especially after Bill's betrayal. She thought carefully before answering as she felt her ire begin to rise at the fact that he seemed unaffected by the kiss they had shared. "I did come here to talk to you, since you showed up at my front door a couple of nights ago out of the blue. But now I just want to stake you, you big a-hole!" Sookie steamed at him. Her checks became red and her hands turned into fists at her sides. Eric looked at her tense figure and as much as he enjoyed the feisty side of her nature, this wasn't the time to anger her into a reaction. He considered an appropriate response without completely tempting her to storm out of the club and back to her house back in Bon Temps.

"I had a momentary weakness, it's passed now. So what would you like to talk about?" Eric asked her, gesturing to the black, leather sofa along the back wall of the gray room. Sookie took it, sitting upright on the edge of the couch, almost looking ready to bolt the moment something went wrong. It would have been a pointless act should she choose that action since he would be in her way before she was barely off the seat, but it was a human trait. Eric sat in the chair that employees usually sat in but now he wanted the closeness but necessary distance so that she could feel like she had space. He never understood humans and their idea that they could hide themselves from such a dangerous predator but he awarded her a sense of control over the situation, so that she would be more open with him. "I must say that I'm glad to be graced with your presence so soon," Eric informed her, hoping it would help her to speak to him.

Sookie watched his actions carefully, sitting there trying to find the right words to say and then said the complete opposite of what she intended to say in the first place but it just seemed to pour from her mouth unwillingly," I came to tell you that as much as I want you, I don't know if I can trust you," he looked at her in silence and shock but let her continue, knowing it was probably the only time she would ever have the courage to tell him how she truly felt. "You mean more to me than I like and as much as you've screwed me over, you've kept me alive despite taking your time to do so. I'm not sure how you really feel about me apart from knowing that you like my blood and want to have sex with me, but I can't survive being hurt again. I've spent so long telling myself that your stupid blood was the reason for all of the feelings I have for you," that brief reminder made Eric smile slightly, "but then I saw you with Godric on the roof and you suddenly had a heart and it all changed. You came to my porch that night and you were sweet, and then you saved me from the werewolf. You have lied, and cheated and put me in harm's way, but you also told me the truth and opened my eyes to the way HE hurt me and ran around behind my back. I don't know where to go from here." She finished her declaration, looking deflated as though it had taken every ounce of energy from her.

Eric looked at her carefully, for the first time in a long time, he was unsure of how to proceed. She wasn't looking at him anymore, instead choosing to stare at the cement floor, her body leaned forward and her forearms were leaning on the tops of her thighs. She was waiting for his response, he knew it and he was having a hard time thinking of a response, knowing he felt strongly for her. His need to protect her from harm and from Bill's continual lies about his presence in her life had made him surprisingly angry. "Well you're not lying about the blood and the sex but there's more. You have proven loyalty and have risked yourself repeatedly for us...for me. You saved me from the sun, you stayed with Godric when I couldn't and ensured that he wasn't alone at the end. You even fed me your blood after feeding you to Russell, and I could have easily drained you and no one would have been able to truly stop me if that had become my intention. I hate to see you suffer emotionally and physically. Somewhere along the line you have become important to me. I never wanted to use you as a bargaining chip with Russell but he would have come after you and drained you dry. My way kept you alive; I would have died the true death before I let him kill you. I don't know where we go from here either. Perhaps we could try that primal, passionate sex that I mentioned before," he finished with a cheeky wink.

Sookie smiled, she had to, he was as uncomfortable as she was and with this they had silently reached an understanding. "Maybe we should spend some time together and see how it goes. Might be best to know each other outside you know, life threatening danger getting in the way." she smiled at him. He gave her a grin;"I would like that very much Miss Stackhouse." was her reply and she decided that the evening had now been eventful enough.

"I'm going to drive home, I'll see you around Eric," Sookie told him, walking towards the door. Eric stood up and watched her leave quietly. He contemplated where things would go from here, but now the only way things could go was forward and he smiled to himself, happy that her feelings for him were indeed her own. He went back out to the bar and sat at his throne, watching the crowd try to entice vampiric company to join them and realised that he had his own perfect little human who he had to entice.

TBC

A/N: I know it's been a while but had some sudden inspiration and wrote what I thought of. Please review and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, lost my muse.

Chapter 5

Sookie got up the next morning with a certain spring in her step. She was very pleased with the way last night had gone with Eric and finally felt like she had some control over her life again. Bouncing down the stairs to the kitchen, she made herself a coffee and sat at the table with her thoughts. What was she going to do about Eric, did she really want to enter the road of possibilties which ultimately would end up with the two of them becoming an item or at the very least intimate? It was so very confusing up in her head at the moment and it wasn't even 8am.

Deciding to push those thoughts to the side until a later date, Sookie went back upstairs to take a shower and change into her Merlottes uniform, ready for the working day. She only had the breakfast shift and the beginning of the lunch shift, so was looking forward to some much needed catching up on her suntan. Deciding on a bagel for her breakfast, she took off out the front door and made her way over to her little yellow car.

Arriving at Merlottes only fifteen minutes later, Sookie raised her mental shields in preparation for her work shift and entered through the back door and running straight into Lafayette. "Damn Sook, what you doin' in work so early?" He asked with a swing of his hips. "I couldn't sleep so figured I'd come in and help set up before we open. What about you, you usually have the lunch shift?" Sookie replied. He gave a flirty little smile, "Well Terry took the morning off so I'm doing his shift." Sookie smiled at him and walked into the restaurant area, and started putting the chairs down from the tables.

Sam walked in and spotted Sookie setting up. He walked over to her with a gentle smile gracing his rugged features. "Hey Sook, your not meant to start for another half hour." It was a mixture of a statement and a question. "Yeah had nothing else to do and was up early. I decided to come and help set up." Sam let out a chuckle and made his way out to his office so that to make sure everything was in order.

The doors opened and the breakfast crowd began to filter in. Sookie put on her smile and blocked out their thoughts, already wishing for the silent company of her viking. Wait where did that thought come from? Her viking? It was becoming confusing again, so much for leaving her thoughts until later, this wasn't nearly late enough in the day. She decided to give him call later and arrange to see him again, maybe a film night? Ok it was decided, she would call him later and chat.

Her shift ended and she went straight home and put on her bikini and went outside to soak up the suns rays. Sleep claimed her and the next thing she knew, was a cold hand caressing her cheek and waking her up. Opening her eyes, she was faced with Eric's blue eyes. She sat up quickly and realised she had nothing to cover her very exposed body with. "Erm Eric what are you doing here?" She asked nervously. He looked at her with lust filling his eyes at her flesh laid out for his perusal, "I came over to see you after the sun set. Get to know outside of life threatening danger as you put it. It is a very bad idea to remain exposed outside like this Sookie, anything could have happened to you once the sun went down or even before hand. You need to be more aware of your surroundings. He told her firmly, yet the desire in his eyes wouldn't seem to go out.

Eric stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She stood up on her own with her temper raising on his assumption she was helpless. "You listen to me Eric Northman, I can take care of myself and don't need to be told how to look after myself!" Her anger was showing in her dark eyes. He looked at her with disdain. "Sookie you cannot take care of yourself if you are fast asleep, outside, in a tiny little bikini which makes you look even more enticing than usual." He informed her. She was so busy posturing against him that she had completely forgotten she was only wearing a bikini. Huffing and stomping inside, knowing he was right and angry with him for it, she proceeded to go upstairs and slipped into the first sundress she could pull out of her wardrobe.

He waited downstairs for her, tapping their very weak bond to check on her current temperament, to see if her anger was beginning to settle and thankfully it seemed to be. She walked back down the stairs wearing a pure white sundress which made every predatory and possessive instinct roar to life and beg to claim an devour her. He calmly pushed them down and looked her in the eye, waiting for her to begin the conversation. "I didn't intend to doze off like that. I didn't get enough sleep last night and it suddenly caught up with me." She told him. He nodded at her. "I guess you haven't eaten dinner yet?" He asked yet knowing the answer. She shook her head, "Ok let's go, I'm going to take you out and get you something to eat," he told her. Sookie gaped at him, not entirely sure she heard him right. Had Eric badass Sheriff Northman just told her he would take her out to dinner? He smirked at her, pleased that he had managed to shock her.

She put on a pair of white strappy sandals and he led her out of her house. She noticed his car was in her driveway. 'Boy I must have really dozed off to have not heard him even pull up'. she thought to herself. Opening the car door for her, she tried to climb into the low sports car with as much dignity as possible. He held her hand as he helped her into her seat, delighting in the physical contact, no matter how small. Once she was settled, he crossed around to the drivers side and got in. He drove them to Shreveport and to a little Italian restaurant.

Sookie took it in and relished in the delicious smell that found its way up her nostrils and it suddenly occured to her that Eric didn't eat food and became very nervous that he may have expected her to become his nightly meal in exchange for feeding her. She turned to look at him nervously and he looked back at her, confused about the source of her fear. "What is it?" He asked her gently. "What are you going to eat tonight?" She replied shakily. He looked at her for a second and then found himself laughing at her. Sookie forgot her fear and became indignant. "What's so funny?" Sookie demanded, hand firmly planted on her hips. He gave a small chuckle, and if she hadn't been so annoyed, she would have relished in the rare sounds that escaped his throat. "Dear Sookie, all these restaurants cater to vampires and for this evening, I will stomach True Blood. I would not feed on you again unless it is with your full acceptance." He informed her. Sookie smiled at him in relief and started to walk towards the door. Eric stepped along beside her and gently took her hand in his almost shyly, and held on.

TBC

A/N: Not my best but getting back into it. Still finding my muse. Please update soon you lovely people x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked hand in hand to the restaurant and straight upto the maitre'd standing at the front of the dining area. Eric walked upto him and asked for a table for two in a quiet corner. The elegant man gave them both a half bow and led them to a quaint little table in the far corner of the restaurant, already adorned with cutlery and a burning candle placed in the centre. Eric nodded his thanks to the maitre'd and pulled out Sookie's chair for her. She looked at him briefly, surprised with his gentlemanly act and took her seat warily.

Eric walked around to the opposite side of her and took his own seat. "Eric I'm really flattered you brought me to such a nice place, but don't you think it's a bit much?" Sookie asked him softly. He watched her unease as she looked around at the slightly more wealthy patrons in the restaurant, she promptly realised that just about every woman who had Eric in their peripheral vision, was staring at the man looking so gently at her. It didn't matter if they were on a date or with their spouses, he became the most beautiful sight for their viewing pleasure.

"Sookie you deserve the best and I want to provide that for you. Call this a taste of how I could take care of you." He told her. Before she could reply, a waiter moved over to their table to take their orders. To Eric's annoyance, he seemed to be focused on the pretty blonde sitting across from him. Rapidly ordering a glass of Rose and True Blood, he sent the waiter on his way. Sookie blushed obviously having read some less than clean thoughts from the apparently proper waiter. Eric caught the sight of the blood rushing to her cheeks and almost visibly groaned at the temptation she provided. "So Miss Stackhouse tell me, when you are not in danger or working what do you do with yourself?" Eric asked her, his eyes trained completely on her, genuine interest filling his intense gaze. "Well I like to sunbathe as you've already noticed. I like reading novels..."she trailed off looking off behind Eric's shoulder.

He looked behind him and saw Bill Compton walk into the peaceful setting with a tall brunette in tow. He looked towards them and his eyes hardened at them, causing Sookie to squirm and Eric to glare at him in warning. Bill turned away from them and was seated on the other side of the large room with his date for the evening. Eric looked back at Sookie and watched her carefully. "Are you okay?" He gently asked her. She nodded abruptly and pulled her crazy Sookie smile and decided the menu was a great thing to focus on. When the waiter came back with their drinks, Sookie ordered the mushroom risotto, and she sat there silently. Eric decided to end the silence, "Relax and enjoy our evening." He told her. Sookie looked at him and graced him with a small smile. "I guess we aren't going to talk about your hobbies now there's another super hearing eavesdropper in the room," she chuckled slightly. Eric smiled warmly at her and shook his head, "I will tell you later when I take you home."

Sookie began to relax and decided to focus her attention on the viking sat at her table. They made small talk before her dinner came out to the table. Eric watched her eat with a great amount of fascination. She was painfully aware of him staring at her, he gave a half smirk when her doe eyes connected with his as she began to fill her mouth with the delicious food, gracing her with a cheeky wink that almost had her chocking on her food in shock. He shook his head in amusement at how easy it was to embarass her. Once she had finished with her food, Eric paid the bill and they gracefully left the restaurant together, not sparing Bill another glance.

Once again, he helped her maintain her dignity as she climbed into the car holding her skirt down with other hand. He started the car and they made their way back to Bon Temps. "So you said you would tell me what you like once we were out of earshot," Sookie reminded him. He looked over at her with a twinkle in his eye," Well when I'm not busy being Sheriff and running Fangtasia I enjoy going to Art Galleries and admiring old and new pieces, I have a real appreciation for great art. I also love the old swedish music, I am proud of my roots and if I was to live another thousand years, I will still be proud of my viking heritage. I like reading books and of course I like to spend time with a feisty southern girl who has no qualms in challenging and intriguing me," he finished with an outright grin as she turned her head away from him with a shy smile on her delicate lips. He looked at her for a second more before turning his attention back to the road in front of him.

He pulled into her driveway and got out of the car, ready to help her back out until a strange scent filled his sensitive nostrils. It was vampire and it was too near Sookie's home. Sookie opened her door and climbed out, looking at him cautiously. Eric's looked at her every ounce the dangerous creature he was but she felt no direct threat to herslf in that second. "Eric what is it?" she asked quietly. Eric scanned the perimeter again before answering in a light growl, "A strange vampire has been sniffing round this area. I want you to pack a bag until I know who it is." Fire filled Sookie's eyes and as she prepared to argue with him, he beat her to it, "This is not a debate Sookie. We know that the Queen still wants you and god knows who else may know about you. I am not playing games with your life. I am going to take you somewhere that you'll be safe during the day when I'm dead for the day." Sookie huffed but conceded, once again cursing Bill's name for ever introducing all this crap into her life.

She went in and packed her toiletries and some clothes before making her way back out the front to meet her newly assigned protector. Eric helped her back into the passenger seat once again and drove off to their new location.

TBC

A/N: I sort of have an idea now where I'm going with this. Please update x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The car ride was done in silence with Eric considering what to do about finding the identity of the unknown vampire outside Sookies home and Sookie wondering about where they were going and what would happen when they got there. After a while the houses and streets thinned out until it was nothing but green shrubbery either side of them. Eric turned the car to travel up a well hidden driveway. They came upto a wrought iron gate and Eric pressed a button in his car to open it. As they travelled up towards the huge mansion, Sookie's mouth dropped and Eric grinned outright at her response.

"Eric this place is amazing," she informed him softly. Eric nodded his thanks at her and pulled into the garage which turned out to house fifteen cars of various makes and models, all ridiculously expensive. They entered the house through a door at the right of the garage and it led straight into the kitchen. It was of course unneccessarily big and rarely used but that didn't stop Sookie gaping like a fish out of water at her surroundings. "This is only the kitchen Sookie, if your expression stays like that for every room then you may end up with a very dry mouth," Eric teased. Sookie closed her mouth with a snap and looked at him sheepishly. "This is all very new to me Eric, I'm not exactly accustomed to any of this. You have a very beautiful home," she commented shyly.

He looked at her with an intense expression," This could be yours too someday Sookie if you came to accept me," he told her seriously. She looked at him in shock but chose to not reply to his statement. He continued to show her around his home and she admired everything with the excitement of a child much to his delight. He loved her gleeful expression at his home and the artifacts, art and books he had collected over his long life. Of course this house only contained a small amount of treasure he had collected throughout his long life. Eventually they made their way to an expansive staircase that twirled its' way to the first floor and towards the bedroom. The staircase itself looked like it cost more than what her house was worth, with marble steps, gold banisters, topped with a clear handrail. She ran her hand along the cold, smooth surface and marvelled at the architecture of this entire house.

Eric led her to a door and opened it for her, leading her into her new bedroom for the next few days. It was painted in a cream colour in sharp contrast to the deep mahogany queen size bed. It's covers were a light green and looked silky smooth. "Eric this is so beautiful," Sookie told him quietly. Eric smiled at her and told her to settle in as it had been a long night. He said that he would have his kitchen stocked for her needs. She looked at him and graced him with a brilliant smile. Sookie forgot herself for a moment and hugged him for his thoughtfulness. He held her to him for a second longer, inhaling the scent wafting from her hair. Reluctantly letting her go, he said she should get some rest and that he would see her tomorrow evening.

He left her alone and Sookie decided that rest was a brilliant idea. Changing quickly and walking into the bathroom, her mouth once more dropped and the Greek style bathroom which lay before her. The bath was sunk into the floor and could easily fit six people. There was also a separate shower that looked more like a small room surrounded by glass with gold engraved into it in various patterns. The sink sat near to the toilet and she made her way over to it. Brushing her teeth and washing her face, she made her way back into the bedroom and settled into the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, slipping into a deep sleep almost immediately.

TBC

A/N: Not very long long I know, but this idea just popped into my head. Hope you like, please update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sookie woke up to dulled sunlight streaming into her window and wondered what the time was. Pulling out her phone and seeing that it was almost five in the afternoon, she jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Once she had finished, Sookie stood in front of the large mirror over the sink and looked at herself for a few moments contemplating the situation she had found herself in with Eric. What did she feel for him? Did she want to be with him? Could she trust him with not only her safety but also her heart? These questions swirled in her confused mind and she realised that the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to have him as a permanent fixture in her life, but would it all end up being a mistake?

Choosing to leave her thoughts in the bathroom, Sookie walked into the bedroom and changed into a light blue sundress and white pumps. Her stomach rumbled and she decided to go down to the kitchen and see if there was any food. Wandering down the expansive staircase, Sookie almost tripped and fell staring at everything around her. She reached the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge and cupboards, surprised to see them stocked with food. Choosing to make herself a turkey sandwich, Sookie settled on a stool and quietly ate her food. Once the sandwich had been eaten, she washed up domestically and went into the living room to relax and watch TV until Eric awoke from his slumber.

Two hours later Eric opened his eyes and immediatly sought out Sookie's location and tapped their diminishing bond to see on her state of mind, to find her relaxed yet slightly worried. He frowned at her worry and decided to shower and dress before going up to talk to her. During his time in the shower, he made a mental list of things to do regarding Sookie and finding the identity of the rogue vampire near her house. Not only was he annoyed that this unknown vampire had been detected near Sookie's home, but the lack of recognition in it's scent meant they had not declared themself to Eric as they should have done when they entered his territory. Eric didn't wish to call Sophie Ann due to the fact that said vampire could have also been sent by her to pick up where Bill Compton had failed. Dressing quickly, he entered the house through the underground section of his home that garanteed him protection from the sun. Walking towards the living room, he found Sookie curled up on the couch at the corner nearest to him. He looked at the Television and saw a group of children running around some tunnels of some sort. "What are you watching Sookie?" Eric asked her, nearly making her jump off the couch in fright. "Eric you scared the life out of me!" She gasped at him, he smiled at her unrepentant. "I'm watching The Goonies," she told him. Looking at her with a strange expression that told her he had never heard of the film, he took a seat beside her and simply enjoyed being in her presence.

Once the film was over, Eric's eyebrow was halfway up his forehead and he clearly wasn't impressed with The Goonies. Sookie looked at his expression and quietly snickered to herself. He looked at her with a small smile, asking what she found funny, to which Sookie promptly told him that he was one of very few who didn't appreciate the fun of The Goonies. Eric chuckled and excused himself to go upto his office to make some calls, choosing to make the first one to his child and progeny Pam. Dialling her mobile number and waiting for her response patiently, "Hello Eric are you enjoying playing house with the fairy princess?" Pam teased him. Eric was in no mood for her teasing," Pam I want you to go Sookie's house and see if the vampire has been back. If he has then call me and I'll track the vampires' scent from her home. Be careful Pam, we have no idea how old this vampire is or their skill." He told her seriously. Pam confirmed she would leave immediately for Sookie's house and see if she could pick up a fresh trail. He then called his day man Bobby Burnham and informed him to watch the grounds of Eric's estate during the day and to make sure Sookie was kept safe but given space unless a real threat identified itself. He then finished some paperwork connected to his duties as Sheriff and emailed it to Sophie Ann, before his phone rang with Pam's ringtone. "Eric the vampire has been back recently, the trail is fresh what do you want to do?" She asked him calmly. Eric told her he was on his way and that she was to come straight to his and watch over Sookie. Hanging up and making his way back to the living room, he found her watching some other ridiculous childrens film.

Sookie turned and looked at him expectantly, "I have to go, but Pam will be here soon to keep you company. Stay in the house and I'll be back as soon as I can," Eric told her firmly before speeding from the house. Opting to fly instead of drive he noticed Pam pass him below on her way to his home and carried on towards Sookie's empty home. Picking up the scent of the strange vampire and following it towards Bill Comptons residence, he should have known that pathetic excuse for a vampire might have been involved in this. Walking upto the front door of the decrepit house he knocked on door and awaited the owner to answer the door. When no response came, he opened the door and entered the old home. Constantly alert and ready for an attack, he walked into the living room and was suddenly jumped on by a smaller vampire. Eric easily threw him off and slammed him up against a decaying wall by his throat. "Who are you? What are you doing in my area without declaring your presence to me?" He growled roughly. The vampire struggled in Eric's powerful grip only to find was a futile attempt. "You'll never get anything out of me Sheriff," the younger vampire snarled, making his hazel eyes spit fire. If the situation had been different he would have found that young fire amusing, but the baby in front of him presented a threat to Sookie. Eric pulled out his mobile from his pocket and informed Pam to come to Bill's home with her minivan, leather gloves, Chow and plenty of silver chains. Snapping his phone shut and taking a real look at the vampire in front of him. He must have been about 5'9 to 5'11, spikey light, brown hair. He had a light dusting of stubble around his jaw.

Pam pulled up into the driveway and brought in the silver chains. Eric proceeded to wrap the painful chains around the vampire, listening to his screams and told Pam and Chow to take the vampire back to Fangtasia and secure him, that he would join them there later to interrogate him. they left and Eric flew home to Sookie to inform her about his recent catch.

TBC

A/N: Please update soon you wonderful people.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eric entered his home and found Sookie curled up asleep on the sofa where he left her. He sat next to her and gently stroked her face to wake her up. She began to stir and opened her eyes slowly to find him looking at her with a gentle smile gracing his handsome features, "Sorry to wake you but I have the vampire in custody. He is a young one and foolish. I will...question him on his reason behind stalking your home. I also found him at Bill Comptons house, so you may need to be prepared for the possibilty that he may be involved in whatever is going on and I will punish him severely," Eric told her seriously.

Sookie sat there digesting the news, partly with relief and also dread for what this may mean. "You know I honestly don't want to know how you'll _question_ him. I trust you to do what's neccessary. I don't really know enough about vampire politics to object to how you find answers, but please don't tell me how you did it," she told him. He smiled at her sweet nature and chosen ignorance for Eric's future actions. They sat there for a moment in comfortable silence. "So when this is over, I get to home again?" She asked him softly. He nodded as an answer and seemed unhappy at the concept of her not being here. It had only been one night but he had enjoyed waking up to her being there, though he would have preferred her to be in his bed when he died for the day and perhaps when he awoke. Sookie took in his sad expression and studied him closely before leaning in to kiss him gently. Eric returned the kiss with more fevour, pulling her to him until she was straddling him eagerly. Her mouth opened under his assault and it was all the invitation he needed to slip his tongue past her lips. A quiet moan from Sookie caused a rush of desire to soar through Eric as a low growl escaped from his throat. Sookie pulled back and looked him in the eye.

Taking a moment to recover his self control, leaning his forehead against hers, revelling in the close contact with her and unwilling to put distance from her just yet. "What are we doing Eric?" Sookie asked him breathlessly. He watched her struggle for breath steadily and listened to her increased heartbeat. The scent of her sweet arousal filled his sensitive nostrils and it took everything in him not to throw her down on the couch and claim her completely. Sookie seemed sense and _feel_ his desire for her and chose to separate herself from his form. A disappointed look crossed his features quickly before he schooled them again. "I want you, but I will not rush you before you are ready," he told her firmly. Sookie nodded and asked him if he needed to get back to Fangtasia to question the vampire and Eric nodded. He moved to leave the house and told Sookie not to wait up for him and that he would try to get back before sunrise.

Taking to the sky once he was outside and heading straight for the direction of Fangtasia. One good thing about torturing information out of the vampire was it would help with his sexual frustration while waiting for Sookie to yield to him. Entering the bar area and coming across Pam, they walked down to the basement together ready to extract what they needed to know. They found said vampire hanging from the ceiling wrapped in silver chains , he was well and truly immobilised. "What's your name and why didn't you report your presence to me when you arrived in my area?" Eric asked him firmly. The vampire rather stupidly sealed his mouth shut in a defiant line. It was going to be a long night if he wouldn't even answer the simplest question. Eric put on a pair on black rubber gloves and picked up a silver knife. Slicing him down through from his left shoulder down to his right hip, the vampire screamed in agony. "My name is Andrew, I was ordered not to report to you," the vampire gasped out.

"Well Andrew, perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me who these orders came from," Eric asked flippantly, almost as if he was asking about the weather. Andrew was looking around the room frantically, knowing the consequences for telling the terrifying Sheriff his reason for being in Bon Temps. "I can't tell you, you know what will happen to me," he told him. Eric circled him slowly, very much the predator he was. "Put it this way, you are going to die the true death but it's upto you how quickly you die. I can cut at you for days, months, even years if I chose to. I am very patient and am well trained on how to convince people on telling me what I want to know." The old Viking informed him. Andrew decided it was probably best to come clean, his existence wasn't exactly funtimes since he had been turned. "Sophie Anne sent me, when Bill Compton become too attached to the telepath she decided to punish him and send me to keep an eye on her and report her movements and her connection to you. She is waiting for the perfect moment to take the girl but is afraid that if you are too attached to the telepath then you'll react and take her throne." Andrew informed him. Eric had suspected that the Queen was behind this stalker behaviour, she wasn't used to not getting her own way and was very much like a spoiled child in that regard. Deciding to keep Sookie with him until any future threat presented itself just incase Sophie Anne decided to send another errand boy after Andrew, Eric swiftly put his hand into Andrew's chest cavity and pulled out his heart, watching the vampire's body collapse in on itself and fall into a bloody pile at his feet.

"So what now? Are you going to confront the Queen?" Pam asked him impatiently. Eric shook his head at her question, "For now I will keep Sookie with me and wait for Sophie Anne to make her next move. Now that I have an idea what she is upto, it'll be easier to watch her." He told his progeny. He told her to clean up the mess and that he was going home to tell Sookie what the situation was if she was still awake and informed his child to be careful in case the Queen used her as a means of retaliation for Eric's constant interference, blocking her from taking the pretty fairy/human hybrid. Leaving Fangtasia and taking to the sky, a part of him was happy to have Sookie in his home a little longer.

TBC

A/N: Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eric entered his house and immediately sought out Sookie's location and found her in the guest bedroom, fast asleep from the sound of her heartbeat and breathing. Deciding to leave her asleep until he could see her the next night he chose to think about his next move. He could easily kill Sophie Anne and eliminate the immediate danger to Sookie, but that would put in line for the throne and he didn't want that. He would need a way to out manouver her and the only way he could think to do that was by blood bonding with Sookie. He was unsure about asking her if she would be willing to be bound to him so completely since they were still on unsteady ground as far as their slowly progressing relationship was going. He would approach her with the suggestion of a blood bond carefully but he was counting on Sookie being angry with the idea. With only an hour left until sunrise Eric decided to do some paperwork and then go to ground for the day.

Sookie woke at 10 am to a growling stomach and decided to have a quick shower before she went downstairs to find the coffee pot. Once she was cleaned and clothed in a pair in denim shorts and a white t shirt, she went downstairs to the kitchen and fired up the coffee pot and made herself a bowl of cereal. Deciding to have a look around the grounds outside while Eric slept, she polished off her breakfast and picked up her mug of coffee and walking out of the house through the patio doors at the back of the house. Admiring the stone paving covering the patio which led towards an outdoor swimming pool with a jacuzzi at the far end in it's own little corner. Walking across the immaculate lawns, enjoying the peace and serenity accompanying it. finding her way to the back of the estate, she found a white gazebo and sat in there for a while, enjoying her coffee and the bird song around her. After half an hour, Sookie made her way back to the house, sincerely wishing she had packed a bikini so she could enjoy the pool or at the very least sunbathe. Making her way to the living room, she turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until she found the discovery channel and watched a marathon of mythbusters.

Around dinner time, Eric found Sookie in the kitchen cooking Chicken and vegetables. He watched her bustle around and revelled in how right it seemed to have her here when he woke up. Sookie looked up and jumped slightly at the sight of the Viking vampire silently watching her. "Good evening, did you sleep well?" She asked him politely. Eric nodded slightly, knowing he would need to bring up the fact that Sophie Anne was still trying to aquire her, and seemed to be becoming impatient. Once she had eaten her dinner and moved them into the living room before he spoke to her, "I got information out of the vampire last night." Sookie looked at him patiently, waiting for him to continue. "She is waiting for the perfect opportunity to take you, but she fears my reaction and so far, that fear buys us time. I want you to stay here with me a little longer until it is safe. I don't intend to attack and will wait for Sophie Anne to make her move. She can be rash and spoiled, determined to get what she wants, so I imagine she'll make her move soon." Eric told her bluntly. It was always better to be straight forward and honest with Sookie and she tended to react badly when repeatedly shielded from the full truth. Sookie took a deep breath before she asked him," Is there anyway to make her back off, short of you killing her? It doesn't seem to end and I don't want to be her pet." The blood bond was what Eric had been thinking about nonstop, long before this threat even emerged but was unsure about how she would take it. Deciding to bite the bullet and bracing himself for her reaction, "A blood bond would prevent her from ever being able to come near you again without my permission. That also includes other vampires. If Sophie Anne so much as attempted to take you, then I would be well within my rights to kill her and not have to worry about taking the throne after her true death."

Sookie sat there in silence, seemingly considering this option much to Eric's surprise, before asking him to explain all aspects of the blood bond to her. "A blood bond is mutual blood exchanges, after three we would be permanently bonded, only broken if one us was to die. If that should happen then the survivor would lose their mind and very likely kill themself. After the first exchange, I would be able to feel your emotions, feel you if you were in danger and be able to locate you. The second exchange would mean you could feel my emotions and locate me. After the third exchange we would be permanently connected and feel each other all the time and in the supe community we would technically be married, however there is also a ritual which would offically recognise us as married." He told her everything and she seemed slightly shell-shocked and Eric became worried that he had lain too much on her at once. After a little while, Sookie spoke up" You said if one us was to die, then the other would not survive. I'm going to grow old and die one day, Eric do you intend to turn me?" She asked. Eric was gobsmacked that, that was the one thing she would be worried about right now. Was she considering the blood bond then? He hoped so. Even if she chose to remain human, he would enjoy those precious years he had with her. Deciding not to delve too deep into these foreign feelings for the moment. "I would love to have you as my child and mate for an eternity Sookie, but I would never force you. I want you to be with me willingly. You mean alot to me and these feelings I have are new and they confuse me, but I know that I cherish your company." He told her honestly. Sookie's eyes welled up with tears and Eric became concerned that he had said the wrong thing and upset her.

"That's all I needed to hear Eric. We can try this blood bonding and see where we go from there." Sookie informed him softly. Tears escaped and slid down her cheeks, paining Eric. He hated her tears and always would. Leaning over to kiss them away from her cheeks, Sookie gently took the sides of his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, leaning in to his body. Eric kissed her back, his heart swelling with her decision, and sweeping her up in his arms and moving her so she was straddling him. Sookie's kiss turned almost desperate as she rubbed herself against him, needing to be closer to him. Eric's hands found their way to the hem of her t shirt and proceeded to pull it up and over her head, greeted by pliant and willing Sookie. She decided then that she trusted him enough with her heart and now she would show him that fact. "Eric, bedroom," Two little words from her mouth meant so much more and a permanent change between them. Eric growled low in his throat and ran at full speed to his bed chambers below the rest of the house. When they entered the room, Eric made his way over to his Queen sized bed at the back of his room and deposited Sookie on it before following her down and joining their lips once more. Her mouth opened and he was granted entrance as his hands travelled up her body towards her breasts and he massaged them expertly through her white lacy bra. Moving his hands round to the clasp, he undid it and removed the offending garment completely from her body and his hands then moved down to her shorts and removed them swiftly, taking her panties with the shorts. Pulling back to look at her bare body, he took in every curve and freckle, revelling in her beauty. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Sookie Stackhouse," He told her breathlessly, and Sookie thanked him shyly, blushing and only to raise his own bloodlust with the sight of her delicious blood raising to the surface begging to be tasted. He controlled his need to feed and proceeded to kiss her lips hungrily before moving his mouth down her body. Kissing his way down her neck towards her chest, reached her breasts and then took a pebbled nipple into his cool mouth and suckled firmly, causing Sookie to writhe and moan in delight with his ministrations on her sensitive breasts. After paying the same attention to her other breast, he moved down her body once more to find his way between her thighs and inhaled deeply at her sweet aroma before leaning forward to lay a long lick from slit to clit. Sookie shuddered in pleasure at his actions. He continued to lick her clit vigorously, occasionally nibbling on it, his tongue made one final sweep of her clit before white light exploded behind her lids, her mouth open in a silent scream. Eric licked away the remants of her orgasm away before swiftly removing his own clothes and moving up her body, positioning himself at her entrance.

Once Sookie came down from her high, she looked Eric in the eyes as he moved forward, fusing them together, filling her completely. Eric's eyes rolled into his head at the pleasure her enveloping heat created. He had never felt anything like it, so perfect, so tight. He started to move his hips in a dance as old as time and her hips rolled up to meet him thrust for thrust. The sounds of slapping flesh, moans, groans and growls filled the room as they finally succumbed to one another. His thrusts sped up, grasping her hips in his hands, he tilted her hips slightly, and her moans increased in volume as he hit that sweet spot inside her repeatedly. With both their releases iminent, Eric bit down into his wrist with a sickening crunch, and manouvered it towards her mouth where she latched on and sucked hard at the wound causing a loud growl of pleasure to escape his throat before he leaned forward and gently bit into her breast and sucked on it. Her release washed over her in a torrent wave of pleasure washed over her in a way she had never felt before. Her orgasm tightened her muscles around him a vice like grip triggering his own orgasm. With a roar he spilled into her over and over again, relishing in the feeling of completion within her hot depths. He held himself slightly above her, licking her bite mark closed and closed his eyes to feel his blood coursing through her body. Her arms weakly came up and held him, rubbing her hands over the muscles in his back in a soothing gesture. His eyes moved upwards to find hers before he dropped his head to place a gently kiss on her mouth.

After a few moments, Eric rolled off her onto his back, taking her with him and tucking her much smaller frame against him as he held her. Stroking his hands through her hair, he let the feelings of pure joy at having her here with him like this, wash over him. Her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing evened out, looking down, he saw she had fallen asleep in his arms. Choosing to stay there with her for a while before he knew he had to get up and make the neccessary calls to inform people to spread the word that Sookie Stackhouse was now his bonded and any that dared to approach her without his permission, do so at their own risk.

TBC

A/N: Ok my first sex scene I have ever written, I hope it was ok. Please review.


End file.
